


骨肉皮

by withdrawalbinge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawalbinge/pseuds/withdrawalbinge





	骨肉皮

李东赫在台下看演出。台上的男人简简单单的黑衬衫配牛仔裤，他喉结滚动，暗哑的嗓，成串词句吐出来，顺畅淋漓。五颜六色的灯光横冲直撞，李东赫的眼里只看到从男人身上滑落的一束，蝎绿蛇红，像突起的欲念。  
李东赫知道怎么做。

李马克在后台的走廊碰上李东赫。铅白的短袖，又宽又大，快盖住膝盖，这没什么，但如果遮住他的小腿，那双匀称纤长让人挪不开目光的小腿，那就是罪过。李东赫的肤色在白的衬托下更暗，是朱古力的颜色，那种可可粉在壁炉的火光下照亮的棕褐。李马克很久没见过亚裔有这样自然又漂亮的肤色。

此刻李东赫瞧着他。眼睛圆且亮，像一只无辜的鹿，不知怎么，李马克想到他在洛杉矶观览过的那头鹿，普度鹿。

普度鹿开了口，“可以拜托哥哥签个名吗？我是你的忠实粉丝。”

“可以。”加拿大说唱歌手答应的爽快。

普度鹿从口袋里掏出烟盒，递给李马克一只黑色的油性笔。他垂着脑袋的时候像一个逃课翻墙的高中生。他把烟盒撕开，露出漂白的内盒，“签这里就好了。”  
“哥哥下一场演唱会是在哪里开呢？”  
“你要来看吗？”李马克利落地签完大名，手上好像也沾染了薄荷爆珠的味道。李马克抬眼看他。  
“当然了。哥哥可以记住我的名字吗？我叫……”李东赫顿了顿，好像忘了自己的名字。李马克沉默的注视着他，很专注的模样。  
“我叫楷灿。”他圆圆的眼睛亮闪闪的，廊灯像藏在他的眼睛里。  
“楷灿，我记住了，我们下次见。”李马克把烟盒纸交到他手里。演艺经纪正好派人催他离开。  
李东赫看着李马克的背影，悄悄说了声再见。

李马克在夜店不是活跃的人，他专注地喝酒，无视前来搭讪的牛鬼蛇神。李帝努的脸隐在迷离的夜灯里，旁边一个姑娘倒在他的怀里，说不清是粉丝还是萍水相逢的过客，不请自摸他坚硬的腹肌。他也没有顾忌，“你知道那个孩子吧，我跟你说过的。”  
酒液随着他的喉结滚下去，“没见过比他更顺心的孩子了，做的时候又黏又浪，醒来就不见了，像田螺姑娘。”  
李马克挑了挑眉，“睡一次就够了。”  
倒贴上来的果儿太多了，如同走马观花。和谁睡觉和谁做爱就像和谁搭伙吃饭。没有缺一块就只补一块的郑重。自由的人或者流浪的灵魂说辞大抵类似。

那天晚上他真的睡了一次。  
喝到很大的时候酒厅的天花板都在旋转，李帝努倒在卡座上，他身边的姑娘换了几轮，最后那一个正准备把他带走，李马克尝试叫他的名字，李帝努只偏了偏头。  
很好，都喝多了。  
走廊的遇到的那只普度鹿从天而降，他蜜色的皮肤贴上李马克的胸膛，“哥哥还走的动吗”  
李马克没有回答他，或许他以为他回答了，实际上只是酒精的催眠。  
“那我带哥哥回家吧。”他的声音真甜，田螺姑娘似的。

不是真的回家，李马克分辨出来床单是快捷酒店的味道，他的酒没有醉的彻底，残留的神志正够勃起。楷灿摸着李马克滚烫的性器，伸出一截嫣红的舌尖猫一样的舔，他的舌头柔软，像收起了倒刺。  
这是个老手，李马克迷迷糊糊地想。  
直到那根跳动的性器坚硬得快能碎大石的时候，李东赫才伴着李马克的低喘吞下整根柱身。楷灿湿滑的内壁紧紧地绞住他的性器，几乎是送进去的一瞬间李马克就尝到了甜头。  
李东赫湿润的体液顺着绞紧的肠道裹着进出的阴茎，粗长的性器泛着水淋淋的光泽，他坐在李马克的腿上取悦自己，骑马的一样的摆动。  
媚叫也富有技巧，是融合技巧的本能。他身上的痕迹是快要消失干净的淡水红，有股欲盖弥彰的滑稽。  
楷灿在多少个跟自己相似的人身上度过相似的夜晚呢。  
李马克模糊的视线里看到楷灿巧克力一样快要融化的胴体，面颊上的红晕快要烧死他一样。  
“呜……哥哥……哥哥用力操我好不好。”他叫的好像真的受到委屈。眼尾润着隐约的泪光，漂亮的小腿绷紧了，紧实的肌肉颤动着颠簸。  
漂流船终于触礁，摔得零落四溅。  
李东赫克制地亲上李马克的唇角，他意识到这是今夜唯一一个吻。

李马克是在翻手机的时候才看到相册里几张新照片，是几张模糊的残影，兴许是昨夜误按的拍摄。  
李帝努不知道什么时候从身后走近，“原来他也跟你睡了，你怎么没跟我说。”  
“什么？”李马克问。  
“就是他，这个照片，那个田螺姑娘。”他坐到李马克旁边，“我跟你说过，他们那群人，他睡起来最爽。”

李东赫跟李帝努睡过觉，一开始是在后台的化妆间，后来滚到了酒店房间。  
李帝努冷着脸看着他用嘴咬开皮带，把内裤舔出凸起的阴影。冷气开得很足，李东赫的手指抚过性器的顶端时微微地发抖。  
李帝努很冷淡，不耐烦的时候也冷淡，快要射精的时候也冷淡，只能从他额头显的青筋窥出不一样的端倪。怎么会跟舞台上的人不一样呢，李东赫猜不出原因。舞台上的Jeno笑起来眼睛是弯弯的月牙，李东赫只能闭上眼睛幻想该有的温柔，他碎成无数片的身体总该有一片要找到适配的镜像，好承载他快要飞走的沉重灵魂。

再见到李楷灿是在加油站，已经是几个月过后的事了。李马克的演出都又进行了几十场。他都快把这只普度鹿一样的果儿忘了。  
但实际上记忆比想象中牢固，李马克从那一小团可可色的阴影就认出了人。像闻出味道的狗。  
楷灿被几个白人青少年围住。  
李马克的行动比思维反应快。  
“嘿!”车窗降下来，他扔过去几袋大麻，被人稳稳接住，“把他借我会行吗。”

李马克看着后视镜，楷灿先开了口，“谢谢。”  
“我明天晚上有演出。”他只这么说，“你来看吗？”  
李东赫当然知道，在后街的广场，宣传单贴得到处是。加拿大饶舌歌手的精彩演出不能错过。  
“来的”楷灿答应。

那天晚上李东赫没有出现。李马克在表演的时候用目光来回梭巡着台下，逆着强光找，台下每个人的五官都被模糊了，但他也没找到一眼可辨的人影。  
分神是不行的，李马克不是擅长分神的人，他差点因此噎词。  
李东赫也没有去后台的休息室。  
李马克才突然发现他只知道他叫楷灿。

“你知道楷灿吗？”李马克在酒吧问刚认识的镇上人，白人摇了摇头，带着酒气问他，“是亚裔吗？”  
“不过这里的亚裔不多。”他接着说，“你为什么找他？是你的情人吗？”李马克怔楞，白人都快以为他是默认，他才慌慌张张说了个不。

离开小镇的前一天晚上李马克又去了酒吧，他没喝多少酒，只是想让脑子闹一点。路灯昏昏暗暗，地上有块隐隐反光的白。他走近去觑，捡起来一片揉皱的纸块，是烟盒的一部分，上面混着汗渍和血渍的咸腥。  
是李马克签名的半边。烟盒是薄荷爆珠的一角。

李东赫才不是第一次见到李马克，他见过李马克很久了。  
久到是他第一次从养父的仓库里逃出来的时候。仓库有股阴湿的霉味，他蜷缩其中久了也像发了霉。逃出去的那天太阳很大，他倒在灌丛里，木刺刮破皮肤也没有实体的痛感，痛感甚至比不上太阳光辐射在脸上的热量。  
马路对过搭了一个半大不小的表演台，一个男孩穿着T恤长裤，带着黑色的棒球帽，他坐在台边唱rap。  
李东赫在那个时候听到风声，听到鸟叫，听到太阳传播的光波穿透春季的叶片，还听到有人叫他楷灿，楷灿是他的小名，很久没有人这么叫过了。  
他像正在接受光合作用的植物，他就是在这个时候睡了过去。

李东赫第一次随母亲来到北半球的时候日子没有很难熬，是母亲给继父生了四个弟妹难产过世以后，生活对他而言才可有可无。  
他是房子里唯一的例外。血缘的羁绊落得干干净净，他走得也干干净净。

他被另一户相距甚远的男人领养。那是另一段悲惨支线的开局。

这是李东赫逃离仓库的第多少次，他记不清了。就像他记不清自己被侵犯过多少次。起先，他只靠被侵犯的次数选择跟人睡觉的次数，力证污秽可以被掩盖，像一种穷凶恶极的代偿效应。直到最后从这样的恣睢里寻得合理的缘由——跟那些年轻的，桀骜的肉体睡觉，他找到了空虚的满足。  
像一个神经质的暴食症患者。

他从窗户上跳下来，听到一声骨头和皮肉龃龉地冲突。这没有什么，还剩一条腿跳着走去也没有关系。但转角汽车的引擎声由远及近地扑过来，他暴露在刺眼的远光灯下。  
李东赫知道可能什么也没有了。

李马克找到李东赫的时候他正缩在隅角，像丢在垃圾场里缺失了很多块的拼图。手里捏着一小块烟盒纸，上面是李马克另一半的签名。  
李马克抱住他，手里捏着另一块。  
李东赫这时昏昏沉沉的半张开眼，仓库外很乱，声音喧闹又嘈杂。夜光从李马克的身后漏出来，填了大略的轮廓。他意识到他找到他的碎片了。


End file.
